Beavers In Reverse
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Co-75th Story! After the de-aging smoke had effected the forest, the beavers woke up as toddlers and their friends got effected too as they get to see that they could possibly had to find a way to get back to normal or else, the whole forest gets to be a forest full of toddlers!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we began, I just checked on of my earlier stories and it turns out that "Act Your Age: The Extra 5% Percent HATUIS" as reached 100 views and to celebrate, I think that I'm going to give you another Age Changing story of _The Angry Beavers _and this time, it won't get on hiatus, it's going to be big and powerful.

Chapter 1: Smoke all over the forest

One night, we find a scientist as he get to make a powerful bomb as they get to see as he had to make it a powerful smoke bomb as he gets to see that he might had to make sure that he had to use it. "Behold, it is I, Professor Robert, have perfected a great thing!" as he gets to see that he use a smoke bomb that can make people younger. "This is it, I present this, the Deaging bomb!" he said. "Now that I could happen that make people younger and then, Scientist No.1 and Pete had to take me back to the lab!" as he gets to be that as he happened that he slipped over the banana peel as his assistant Shirley as she gets to pick it up as she gets to see that quite as she gets to be that she forgot to pick it up. "Sorry Robert, I think that I forgot my banana peel." she said. "I Think that I had a banana earlier and I think that I should be more careful."

"That's all right, because I got a deaging bomb that I can make people younger so I can make people younger!" he said to her.

"Oh no, not another de-aging experiment." she worried. "Haven't you done enough?" she asked. "I haven't done enough." he said. "I hope that you're going to be proud of me because I happen to make sure that this smoke bomb that could be that I will put our dog as I can turn into a puppy!" and so, with his demonstration, he knew that he was going to be quite as he gets to be that he turns their dog into their puppy.

"Wow, i'm impress, but could you be testing other animals?" she asked. "I'm so glad that you asked, Maybe that I can turn cats into kittens, Bears into cubs or maybe that-" and just as he gets to be knocked down, smoke had to spread all over the lab as he gets to realize that it was surrounded them as they get to see that he was getting out of there so he could be that he was going to be that simply that it was surrounded by them.

"Now that is some powerful gas." said the Professor.

"We got to get out of here!" said Shirley. "Or we'll be younger!"

"I don't think that it tested on humans, but I'm afraid that I'm already have!" and so as the smoke has effected them, they knew that they could possibly as they had to covered as they grow younger and smaller as their clothes get a little bigger and bagger on them.

And so, as they smoke had to clear out, they became babies as Shirley gets to cry as they had to be that they were crying for help.

As the smoke had to be that they had to be puffed into the forest.

As we find our beaver friends Norbert and Dagget get to be that they're chewing on logs as they had to be as they get to see that they had to be that it was great. "Great logs." said Dag as he continues. "You know, I think that we could be that quite as they make out the best wood to chew."

As they heard on the radio,, there was a news bulletin. "Flash, we interupert your music to bring you a special bulletin!" as they get to listen in. "There was some mysterious fog that spread all over the forest as may cause dangerous as they had to be that they could be staying indoors at all times, that is if you're an animal, we now return to your music." as it resumes.

"Gee, you think that there was a dangerous fog?" asked Dag. "An Dangerious Fog?" Norb replied. "Are you nuts? I Think that there was never a dangerous fog, heck, we went though a lot since we got though since the day we moved in."

"B-B-But, what if there was a dangerious fog out there, and it could effect people out there." worried Dag. "Listen here my brother, there was no such thing as a dangerous fog, it's all silly!"

"Yeah, I Think that it could be your right, I think that we could be that there's something wrong with it." as they get to finish up their dinner, they had to be that get to be that quite as they had to make sure that they get to see that quite as they had to see about it.

Later, they head on to bed as they get into their pajamas. "I Don't know about you but I Think that I deserve a good night's sleep."

"You said it Brother." said Dagget, but what they little know that the fog had to be sleeking in the beavers are about to get effected by the fog so the whole forest, even the beavers' house, as they get a little fog as Dagget gets to be entering as he gets to see that quite as he had to entering as they get effected as they get younger.

How much younger? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry for making the first chapter short, but I had to catch up with my other story "Charity Ball: Claiborne's Little Victims" so I hope that you'll get to see that.


	2. Chapter 2-03-09-2019: Effected

A/N: It seems the beavers are about to get effected though the regression during the last chapter and we may know how young as they could possibly get, and we may know that how much that they're going to get.

Chapter 2: Adults in little kids' bodies

It was that morning when the regression fog as Norbert get to wake up as he gets to see that he was about to see that his pajamas had gone off as he has gone to the bathroom as he gets to figure it as he noticed it "Hey, what happen?" asked Norbert in a tiny voice.

"Why is the mirror so high?" as he get to climb off, he sees himself as a little kid again as he get to see that regression fog that he was effected. "Holy moly, I'm a little beaver again!" as he gets over to his brother Dagget as he gets to see that he got turn into a toddler too. "Dag, Dag, wake up!" as he pull off the blanket as his pajamas got a little bigger too.

"As he gets to crawl out. "Whoa Norfy," he said also in a tiny voice and lisping. "I told you that fog had effect on us."

As Norb get to take Dag to the mirror, their mirror as they're adults in toddler bodies so they had to see that they're going to see that quite as they had to notice it. "Ahh! I knew that fog that happen to make us younger!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Norb. "we can't go out like this!"

"I think that we had to be that we're going to be find whoever responsible for doing this." said Daggy.

"But how, I don't think that our friends would even get to recognize us." as they had to make sure as they get run down the stars, they had to give a phone call to their parents as they had to find out as they had to see that they've been turn into toddlers.

As they could as they had to see that they're going to make it a phone call. "Wait, we can't call mom and dad." said Norb.

"Why not Norf?" asked Dag. "Because if they had to call them, they'll have to take us back home as we never left them until we're older!" as they had to se that they could possibly as they're doomed, they had to go as they would had to see that this is a dilemma.

As they get to figure it out of what to do, they had to find out as they would possibly as they had to make the most of it. "We'll show to them in person instead." said Norb. "What?" confusedly asked Dag. "Well get to show them and then they'll help us to make it as they had to wait until the fog is gone.

And so, 2 hours later, they had to leave as they get to make sure that they could possibly as they had to make it as they would hope that they had to get a ride to their parents house, but as they get to see that, they saw their friends got younger too.

Maybe little kids and babies as they get to see that it won't be easy.

Come back next chapter and see if their friends as they have been effected by the regression fog.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I Happen to be making chapters so short lately, I just can't figure it how.


	3. Chapter 3-04-09-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since 1 month, and as we left off, the beavers get to wake up in their toddler bodies retaining in their young adult minds as they get to find out as they had to see that if they could see if the rest of the forest gets effected as well, so we had to get this as we might had to see if the brothers can find out about it.

Chapter 3: Getting To Treeflower

As they get to see if the "Fog" might get to see that, they had to get over to Treehouse first as they had to see if she got effected.

As brothers get to the door, Norbert relized something "Dagget, wait!" he said. "What are we doing here at Treeflower's? We can't let her see us like this!"

"Why not? We got to get to your girlfriend so she can see us!" said Dagget. "What if she doesn't recognize us? She'll think that we're our little brothers!" Just as Dagget gets to be knocking on the door, Treeflower open the door and they see her as a toddler. "Norby, Daggy, what happened to you?"

"We got effected by this fog and woke up in little kid bodies." explained Norb.

"Oh, I see that it got to you too, huh?" she said. "Come on and I'll explain about it."

As they get to see that she gets to tell the story. "I saw the news that scientist was about to be making a youth potion to reverse the aging process, but then, he happen to spread it all over the forest so they had to be that it's effecting all of us."

"So that's what that fog is," said Norb. "That fog happen to be making people younger!" "Exactly, and what we need to make sure that the rest of the forest gets to be that to be rejuvenated and I don't mean in a spa way."

"We got to warn everybody!" replied Dag.

"Now just hold on a minute there, I Think that we need to make sure that we get to see that we need to know about the potion."

"Why now? We all now that this scientist happen to be that making people and now, animals younger!" replied Norbert.

"Yeah, but I think that we need to make sure that it was going to be that quite as it might had to warp time all over the forest." And with that, they saw a news report as they get to see that fog was making tourists and animals younger as they get to make sure as they as they had to see as they get to possibly as when they get worry.

"Come on, we need to get to make sure that we got to save the forest!" as the fog clear, they get to see that they might had to see that if the forest gets to be that it was simply as they had to see if there was any others that could be that it could be that it wasn't like as they had to feel as they might had to recognize.

"Gee, you think that we might get to the bottom of this?" asked Norb. "I think that we need to make sure that we need to find out if our friends as they get to see that might had to noticed if they get effected by the youth fog too." as they get to see that they left the house, they had to find as they get see as they had to make sure that it was going to be that if they get to see if they might had to find their way as they had to find their friends as they or they not have been effected by it.

And so, they had to make it as they get to see as they could wonder as they had to find it as they had to see as they could use when we might had to see that it was all that if was usually the same.

Find out Next Chapter if the Beaver Trio could see if their friends could be got young as they are or not.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about making the chapter short, I got a lot of catching up to do.


	4. Chapter 4-05-17-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since April 9th of this year and as we left off our beaver toddlers, they went over to see Treeflower as she gets turn into a toddler too, for that she told them that saw the news about what was that mysterious fog was, and it turns out to be that fog happen to be a youth potion of an scientist, and they had to go to his lab as they could get to the bottom of this, will they make it? Let's find out.

Chapter 4: Getting though the forest

As the beaver toddler trio gets in their way, they had to see that their friends get turn into toddlers as they know that they might to figure it out of what might be going on in there, so they happen to make it as they get though the potion within them, they had to go to Berry the bear, who's now a cub. "Oh you won't belive what happen to me." said Berry in a high pitched voice. "One night I was sleeping like a baby, and the next thing that I knew, this morning i woke _as _a baby."

"That's because that youth fog has made you younger!" Replied Daggy. "We need to get over to that scientist so we had to get him to fix this!" said Norby.

"Brother, you won't belive that I might get to be that quite that hard to reach." said Berry. "If you want to make sure that you get to make it to do so, I could get you to that lab." As he gives them a map.

"A map, that's great!" said Norby. "But how are we going to do that?"

"All you had to do is to find our friends and then, they had to be happy to help you to get to that one crazy scientist." And so, they had to be that they're getting though the forest as they get that they're going to be that they might had to be on a quest like no other.

And so, they had to find more as they get to be that they're going to make though their journey to find that scientist so he can cure everybody and get them back to their proper ages.

As they had to go when they might had to see that they're absolutely get to the pond as they had to see of where they want to see that of where they're going first.

"Okay, according to the map, it says that we had to go to the pond and get us a boat to paddle." As Norby saw one, he knew that he could see it. "You know, you didn't read when you're a little kid." Replied Daggy.

As they could have to follow as they had to be that they might get to be that they could go when they might to row a boat.

But what they know is because that they might had to be that there's a huge sea monster as they get to face to face with old gramps as he wasn't really old the last time they saw him, he was now a teenager.

"You crazy little kids! Why don't you watch of where you're going?" He shouted.

"Wow, I guess that old Gramps was really old the last time we saw him." Replied Daggy. "You know this guy?" Asked Treeflower. "Well, Dagget thinks that he got his tail that he didn't have any teeth, but his old wife does."

As they get to see that he was cool looking as he might had to see that about it. "Listen, do you know anything about this scientist?"

"I know that scientist, he happen to experiment me to the ability to fly when that failed, I had to stick to water."

As the toddlers looked confused. "Yeah, great story." said Treeflower. "Listen, can you give us the address?"

"I ain't going to give you no address." The former old gramps replied.

"You do the address and we're not leaving until we had it." As Daggy get to throw an anchor as he gets back at that teenage gramps as he misses in between them.

As the anchor get to hit his wife's head as she gets them.

"Oh boy." Worried Daggy. "Now you done it, you hit old gram once again," Teenage gramps said. "and this time, she means business." As he leaves that Old Gram get to appear as they see them.

Come back next chapter and see what will the toddler beaver trio might do!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: It's been 38 days since I last posted this story and boy, I went though a lot.


	5. Chapter 5-06-06-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since May 17th, and I had a great birthday, I got yard sailing with my dad and stepmom Kim as I got my dvds such are _looney Tunes Golden Collection _and _Edward Sisscorhands, _an Rubik's Cube and I believe that's it, then I went to Dave's Gradution Party, then I went crazy by thinking that I lost my house key, then I finally relized it was in the bathroom, then my dad, Kim and Nana Sherry and Pop Pop Tice went to Victor's for my birthday dinner and got two switch games which is a game show combo of _Wheel Of Fortune _and _Jeopardy! _and _Sega Genesis Collection!_ as well as my new DVD/Blu-Ray Combo back such as _Pixar Shorts Collection 2 _and then I got 2 $5.00 gift cards for Burger King, and then, I spent my birthday with my mom and my niece Adalyn and got me the Signaure collection release of _The Little Mermaid, _an Big Pack of _Hop _which that has the DVD, Blu-Ray, an Digitial code, which I'm not sure if it's still good, and I got even _Sinfeild Vol.3:Season 2, _and I'm supposed to be find 2 more presents from my mom, but I'm sure that they'll turn up somewhere. Anyway, I think we're going to be back at the story as the beaver toddlers are about to face Old Gram, what might happen? Let's find out.

Chapter 5: Wild Ride Chase

It was that they get to see Old gram as they had to believe that they're going to be chasing that they had to use the boat as they had to be running as they could.

"Do you know this whale?" asked Treeflower. "Do we know him? that think ate my tail when we were older!"

"Yeah, and I didn't believe him at first, but now that we got swallowed by a whale." Norb explained.

"How did you get out?" Treeflower asked again.

"We didn't get swallowed completely so we let our folk friends to be that to get out of the whale and got back." said Dag.

"Yeah, It was a nice way to making it as they could allow that it as we could understand it." as Old gram get to be that chasing, they had to be that they might had to be getting though the wild chase as they get to though the wild stores as they get though the seas.

"Hurry, we're almost there!" As Treeflower pointed out dry land, they had to row faster and faster as they get to be that they might had to be that they could get as they had to get as they might had to reach when...

ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Ahh! We had to get though the whale!" screamed Dagget as they get to row faster.

As Old Gram get to be made a slash that get them back as they landed on the sand. "Yuck!" said Dag. "I can't believe that I got sanded."

As she gets though the beaver toddlers, they thought that this is the end, however, Old Teenage Grams get to stop her as he said "Now now, let's not be hasty, all that they want is to be that they're going to be that they're going to get to that scienist." as she said "Oh, why don't you say so? I think that you need to hop on a bus and then you'll get to catch the next hill and then you'll get down to the highway rate." she explained.

"Gee, thanks." said the beaver toddlers as they get to leave. "Good luck, and I hope that you'll get to be find your way back!" as they get back to see they had to find their way back.

Come back next chapter as they could get to that scientist who's responsible for this.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6-06-18-2019

A/N: Before we began, I think that you should know that I've been lacking though a lot lately and I bet that we could be that we should be that it was earlier that E3 show us some reveals to DLC for _Super Smash Bros. Ulitimate _for Nintendo Switch, as we get to see the hero from _Dragon Quest _games, and more importantly, another reveal that Banjo and Kazooie are confirmed as well, then I get to spent my time with my dad and Pop-Pop on Father's day, and in the middle I had to spent 8 hours last Friday as my Grammy Dorothy had to be taken to the hospital, but don't worry, at least that she's coming home today, in the meantime, let's get back to the toddler beavers. As the get to see that they've been chased by Old Gram as they get to be that they're going to be that they happen to be that they're going to be that they were chased by old gram until they want to know where to get to the scienist, then she happen to give them some directions. As they continuing thier quest, they had to find that crazy scienist who spread his youth formula all over the forrest.

Chapter 6: Getting though their parents house.

As they had to be that as they would allow that they could as they happen to be that they might had to find as they get to see that they would allow that as they get to see that the toddler beavers that gets to see that they're getting as they had to be that they had to make it.

"I think that we're lost." said Treeflower.

"I Don't think so." said Dagget. "I Think that we know of we are." as they might had to look at the stop sign. "I think that we could wait for a ride as they get to see make as they could allow as they had to make as they saw of what was going on.

"Look, there was a ride." replied Norb.

As they get to see a truck as the door open, as they get to see a kid Truckee. "Truckee?" replied Treeflower.

"Yeah, it's me, who do you expect, a mouse who can drive a convertible? Yeah, it's me, Truckee." Truckee said as he retain his adult mind as he gets to explain, the beavers hop on board as they get to explain. "You see, this age reversing fog happen to be spreading all over the forrest, and got us younger."

As Dagget get to his Norby. "Ow, Truckee, Daggy hit me!"

"Did not."

"Did too!" As Truckee get to learn that they're more immature then they could possible as they had to see those side effects happening.

"Truckee, the brothers are fighting." said Treeflower.

"You see that, those side effects are kicking in because for those who are weak, they get to see that they might happen to get their side effects to be happening."

As Treeflower gets to worry, she seems that she was about to make sure that he get to see that it was going to be that get to that the brothers stopped as she gets to see that might had to be that to use it as they might had to be making it as they would noticed as they had to allow that she could allow as they would as they get to allow to show that they happent to be that it was going to be that it was noticeable.

As they get to the car as they might had to see that as they get to possible as they get to see that they might had to make sure as other animals don't get to do the same.

As the beavers tried to be behaving, they get to see as they had to make sure as they get to make as they had to know that they get to keep hitting as it drive Truckee crazy as he get to see that he gets annoyed.

As they would happen that they get to make it as they might happen to be that they get to their parents house.

"Here I got to your parents house." said Truckee. "You got to our parents' house?" asked Daggy. "I Hate you." said Daggy. "But since I happen to be a adult in a little kid's body, I respect you."

As Truckee smiled and said "I respect to you too." as he get to start his truck up again. "So, when we get back to normal, we'll get to be friends?" he asked. "I doubt it." said Daggy as he get to drove away.

"Well, I guess staying at your parents will give us a break from finding this scientist, I guess." said Treeflower. as the beavers get to be that they had happen to be that she ring the doorbell as Mrs. Beaver get to open and saw her brothers and Treeflower. "Oh, what happen to you?" she asked.

"There was a regression fog and we got turn into toddlers." Treeflower explained as they get to see that they saw that they never get to saw her before.

As they get to see her as a kid, exactly as Truckee. "Mom, what happen to you?" asked Norb. "I think that fog got to us too." as they get to see their dad as a kid too. "Boys, you won't believe what happen to us." he said as he and his wife, their mother retain their adult minds. "Us too." said Norbert.

"You too huh?" as they get to see that they might had to see that their parents been turn into kids.

Come back to the next chapter when they could get to tell their story and see how they got this way.

In the meantime, please put your comments in the comment section.

Thank You and have a nice day.

Closing Note: In case you read my opening note, I Hope if you ever played the _Banjo And Kaoozie _games for the Nintendo 64, because you knew that seeing that E3 reveling trailer for _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate _as been same as the King K. Rool Trailer, only different and maybe a Part 2-ish of sort of way, and I Hope that both playing their games and hoping to getting them into the same fighting game since 1999 has been payed off together, so please make a comment as well.


	7. Chapter 7-07-08-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since June 18, and boy, do I got a lot of catching up to do, I had a nasty fall when I was making my video when I fell down and broken my Cheese Sandwich lunch, and got this nasty cut on my side, and I've been taking care of it, but more importantly, I Had to go see _Toy Story 4 _and it was greatest sequel since _Hotel Transylvania 2, _which my mom and I saw at the FOX Theaters, formally cinema Mike, which my mom wanted to go see _The Secret Life Of Pets 2, _but was already out, but still in other theaters, and I get to spend my 4th of July weekend with my dad, so we had a party up at my stepbrother's wife's house which she happened to live there, and it was storming like crazy, but the fireworks are awesome, and at we found one KMart where we get to take a look around to see that it was still open, and then, My dad got me _Cats And Dogs _on Blu-Ray of which that happen that I get to watch this week, and boy, was that something! Anyway, as we left off the beaver toddler trio, they get to see that brothers' parents are now toddlers, and just as they get to see that the had to see that they're going to see if either the sisters might get effected by the potion and become babies, or got older, so let's read and find out.

Chapter 7: The sisters are Immune

As the beavers get to see that, the sisters are still the same, as they get to know that they haven't got to the regression of that youth potion, as a matter of fact, they happen that they could happen as they could make it as they would noticed as they might had to see that it was seriously to be staying the same age.

"Chelsea, Stacy!" as they get to the sisters as they hug them. "Geez, what happen to you guys?" asked Chelsea. "It's a long story, we went to bed and woke up as little kids like you." said Norb. "yeah, exactly you're age." replied Dag.

"Gee, I think that smoke that effected our parents because it didn't effect us, because that we're immune." replied Stacy.

"Now that you're age, I Think that we might happen to be that it was going to be that it was going to be quite fund as they happen to be that this scientist guy was working on the youth potion in order to make humans younger and vague." replied Chelsea.

"Gee, it seems that you girls are pretty smart." said Daggy.

"Yeah, I Think that it could be that it might had to see that it was going to be that it was nothing like this before." as Chelsea gets to make to write on the dry erase board as they get to see that they might had to noticed that they could make it as they could noticed as they happen to be that they seriously as they get to make it as they could noticed as they get to feel as they might had to feel as they would noticed that they seriously that spreads all over the forest."

"Gee, I think that you didn't even know that it could be that might happen to be that infected." said Norb. "That's what our parents told us." said Stacy. "Yeah, we happen it might get to see that it was able to make it as they get to feel as they happen to noticed that it was nothing that it was supposed to be that gone though this and that." exclaimed Chelsea.

"So what you're saying is you got you make sure that it's able to noticed is...?" asked Dagget. "There's no way denying it." said Chelsea.

"Then we must be getting close to that doctor." said Norb.

"I was hoping that it could be that it was seriously that it was going to be that might happen that it was might happen to use it as they get to feel as they happen as to know it." said Daggy. "Exactly." said the girls together.

"But the lab's just far away from here." said Kid mom. "there's no way that we can get there, plus thanks to that youth potion fog, your father and I are too young to drive anymore."

"We're doomed." said Daggy. "Wait, maybe there is a way that we could get there." said Stacy as they get to be to that scientist.

How do they get to that scientist, and what _is _the best way to get there? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section, and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: For the record, My mom really wanted to see _The Secert Life Of Pets 2, _but it already left the Cinema Mike/FOX theater, so made some comments if you see either that, _Cats And Dogs _from 2001, _Hotel Transylvania 2 _from 2015, or even _Toy Story 4 _like my Mom and I had, or even all or some together as well.


	8. Chapter 8:08-09-2019-Biking

A/N: This is the first chapter since July 7th of this year, and I Bet that you're wondering how I forgot this story today, well, I Happen to work so hard, I went though everything else, so now that I'm finally back, let me give you the skinny since last month's chapter, The Beaver trio went over to the parents dam as they get to see as they might had to see them as kids, as for Stacy and Chelsea, I Think that you might had to be that they been immune because they're already 4 years old, and I bet this could be that they could explain about the scientist who's respondible in the first place, so they had to get over there, so the only problem is they're too young to drive their car, so how are they going to get there? Let's read and find out!

Chapter 8: Bike Riding to the scientist

As the beavers think of what they could get to do this, they could possibly as they might had to see as they get to show as they figure it out how much as they get to see as they get to see that they might to figure it out.

""I'm trying to think and figure it out but I think that it ain't too hard about it." said Norby.

"This is going to be hard as I thought." said Stacy.

"Kids can be allow to ride bikes." said Dagy. "That's it, daggy, you're a genius!" said Norby. "Come on, BIG Hug!" As he gives him a big hug as they could as they might had to see as he might had to make sure as they could make it as they get to allow that they get to find the perfect bikes. "These are the bikes that your father and I rode when we were kids," said Mom. "the first time around."

"That's right, and I bet that you three can make their bike riding to the scientist so they could get as their before you can even say 'Wakka Dakka Doo!'" said Herb.

"'Wakka Dakka Doo'?" confused the beaver kids. "It's funny youthful lingo, you wouldn't understand."

-AUTHOR-

Author: Wakka Dakka Doo? Gee, I wish I could make a _Scooby Doo _Fanfiction story but I still got 5 stories in progress, still working on a Cartoon-X-Over Fanfiction story request, and I'm still catching up with my hard work. Oh well, works for me.

-BACK TO THE STORY-

As the beavers get to hop on their parents' bikes, their mom said "You got to be careful as there are no distractions, no detours, 1 or 2 pit stops along the way, and believe me, if you end up in a dead end, you'll never get to find a way back."

"Don't you worry Mom, we'll get to that scientist father before you can even say, uh, whatever you said." replied Norb.

"And don't you worry, I hope that you had to make sure you get there as fast as they could." said Mom.

"We're adults, sort of, I think that we could be that might had to see that quite as they could be easy as possible."

"Okay, will you be careful out there," she said. "I Think that you might had to make sure you'll listen exactly as I say." as they get to bike ride as they had to make it as they get to see as they get to bike here.

"Norb, are you sure that you can trust your parents to be safe?" asked Treeflower. "Sure I'm sure, once we get to the scientist, he get to work on a cure in no time."

As our heroes get to see that, they might happen as they get to bike down as they get to make it as they get to see that they might had to reach there as they could get it as they get to possibly as possible

Just as well, they happen to see their friends as they get turn into little kids and toddlers too.

"Barry?" asked Norb as he sees him as a cub. "So, it get to you too, huh?" said Cub Berry. "Oh yeah, it got us." as they get to make sure as they get to feel like it.

"Come on," said Little Bing as he said slowly. "I get to take that scientist down, huh, huh, huh, I can get to you him!"

"Well, it seems that you're welcome for the ride," said Treeflower as their friends smile. "But I'm afraid that their ain't going to be any violence." as they frown and go "Aww."

As they get to be that they might had to hop around as they had to continue their way to make it as they might had to make it as they had to get there.

Will they get to follow Mrs. Beaver's directions or will they know what they're doing, will they get to make sure as they find the scientist and get though the breakthough of an antidote, or will they stuck as toddlers or younger forever?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: After 31 days since posting the last chapter, you think that I might to miss this story to post.


	9. Chapter 9-08-28-2019: A Visit To The Lab

A/N: This is the first chapter in 19 days of this year and I think that you should know that the beavers had to that scientist and what they get to see that they get their friends in order to be on along as they might had to see that they could know that they happen as they would know as they get there, as they might had to know that they get to see it.

Chapter 9: A Visit to the Lab

As the beavers and their friends might had to work as they knew that they happen as they would know as they get to see as they saw the lab.

"There it is Nortby!" replied Dagget.

As they made it to the lab, they get to see as they could get there are possible. "Come on Norby, we get to the door!" as they might had to know that they could get as they get to their biking as their friends get to see as they could know as they happen to learn that they could know as they would know that that they get to bike around as they get to ran over the wall when Norby get to be putting on the break as he stopped the bike as all of the kid animals have sigh in relief.

"that was nuts." said Daggy.

As the kids get to be that they could as they get to see that quite as they happen as they made it to the lab.

"Okay, so we're here at the lab, so how do we get in?" asked Truckee.

"I think that we could get in as they get inside as they happen as they would know that they happen as they sure are they could noticed as they might had to get in the vents as they get to make sure as they could as they would get to crawl as they could find to make sure as they get to see that as they hope as they would sure as they get to see that they saw the scienist and her assiasint get to see that they would know that it was that the little scineist and sure as they get to know that he was working on an antiodte.

As the beavers get to watch him, they get to see as they would know as they happen as they get to see that quite as they happen as they get to sneak in as they happen to get in as they might had to sure as they could know as they get to see as they would know that it ain't going to be that strangely minded as they get to see as they would know that it was supposed that they get closer to the scientist.

"This is highly unacceptable!" said the baby scientist whose mind retain at adult. "At this rate, I'm never going to find the right cure and I might had to stuck this way until I grow up all over again!"

"Don you worry sir," said the assistant. "I'm sure that we could be that we'll find a cure." as the beavers noticed it, they knew that they could follow that they would had to find their way into the antidote.

"It seems that the scientist is working on a cure." said Treeflower. "I think that we could be that we might had to ask him and get the cure." said Norbert.

"What are you nuts?" asked Dagget. "This is the guy who's responsible to begin with!"

"Come on Dag, he's working on a cure." replied Norbert. "Exactly, and I Think that we could take down a baby."

"We can't take down a baby, that's just crazy!"

"Norby's right." said Treeflower. "We must get to get him to cure before it's too late."

And so the beavers get to the scientist as their friends get to see as they might happen as they get to make sure as they get to see as they would know they might had to closer as Treeflower said "Excuse me Mr. Professor sir?" as they scientist get to him. "yes, what is it?"

"You see, we all woke uo younger from this morning and we were wondering if you could get to return us back to normal." as she smiles sweetly.

"I don't think that it could be possible alone." said the Professor. "I think that you and your friends might get to help."

"Listen here you crazy Professor, I want you to get us back to normal, or there will be any consequences, you got that?" said Daggy.

"Well, my lovely assistant and I get to see that it was going to be that quite out of touch."

"You will get to see it and I'm not going to get it as I could find it!" and so, dagget get to see that he might had to make it as he could know that he happen that he caused a lab accident.

"Now you done it Daggy," said Norbert. "Instead of the antidote waiting to be made, I think that you'll get to be that you're casuing another smoke!"

As Dag get to realized of what he has done, he knew that it ain't going to be easy as pie.

Come back for the grand conclusion of the story and see if they could clear the accident that Dagget has caused and get the antidote in time!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter short, but we all get to make sacrifices some time!


	10. Chapter 10-09-04-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since September 28th of this year and as we left off, I think that we could understand that Dagget made an accent so they could know that they might had to see that it was seriously that quite that they're going to know if they could make the right cure, so how is this going to work out? let's read and find out as we conclude this story.

Chapter 10: Making the right cure

As Dagget's cure makes the smoke to fill up, they knew that Dagget made an accident so he happen to make sure as they get to see that he was clumsy.

"Sorry guys, I guess I don't know my own clumsiness." he said.

"Well, it seems that sorry isn't going to get us back to normal." said Norby.

"I said I was sorry." As Norb get to him, "Well, I think that you should know that I was doing my best." Daggy told him.

"Well, your best is caused us to grow up all over again!" angered Norb.

"Is not."

"Is Too!"

"Is Not!"

"Is Too!"

and so the brothers had to fight as they could noticed as they happen as Treeflower get them to stop fighting. "Please boys, stop fighting!" she replied. "You're both being babies!" as the brothers stopped fight. "But we _are _babies." said Norby. "We weren't like this yesterday."

"Of course you're not." said the professor. "I think that it was my fault that I was the one who done it in the first place." he confessed.

"Of course you did," Said Daggy. "You better change all of us back or else!" as he gets to his anger on him.

"and all that I wanted to be the greatest professor in the world!" he said. "But I bet that I'll never happen."

As they get to realized that, they knew that they might had to see that it was going to make sure that it was able to help him.

"Hey, I got an idea," Norby said. "If we can work together, we'll come up with a perfectly good cure."

"You think that I happen to make it though a right cure?" asked the professor. "_We'll _make it a perfectly good cure." said Norby.

"B-b-b-b-b Norby, his youth potion smog, it causes to turn into this!" replied Daggy.

"We'll help the professor in order to make an antidote, and then we'll get back to normal in no time."

"Are you sure that professor can get us back to normal?" asked Treeflower. "I don't think that we could be that he could be on to something."

"Don't you worry Treeflower," said Norby. "I think that we could make this antidote so we can turn everybody back to normal."

"I hope so." said Treeflower.

As the other kid animals get to see that they get to follow as they to know of what was going on. "What's going on here?" asked Barry. "Are you two going to give them a what for?"

"Barry, we're going to be that we're going to be back to normal," Norby said. "And I think that we could do it together." as the animals to cheer, they get to see that they're going to use to help him in order to get help him.

As the Professor's assistant come in, they knew that they could be that they would she was going to help in too.

And so, they get to work on the antidote as they get to make it as they could use it as they would knew that they get to together.

As they might had to work hard, they get to use as they make up though the ingredients as they get to make sure as they had to find the right antidote cure.

It wasn't long until they get to the get right stuff as they knew as they would hope to get them to back to normal. "There, that should do it." said the professor. "I Think that this will cure them." as he and his assistant get to be that they test it on Norbert and Dagget.

As they get to drink it, they knew that they could know that they took a sip, as they get to see that they get to be grown so big as they happen to make it as they get to grow back to normal.

As they get though bigger and older as they got back. "Hey norby," said Dagget in his adult again voice. "We're us again!"

"Now do me!" as the professor get to put on Treeflower, she get to be getting to be bigger and older as she as truly her adult self again. "Wow, what a trip."

As they get to make sure as they put on their friends, they knew that they get back to their normal ages as they et to see as they might had to make sure as they had to make it as they get to possible.

"Wow, that was fun while it lasted." said Berry. "Fun? That was nuts!" as Dagget faints.

Later, they get to use the antidote as they had to flown all over the airplane as they get to make it as all of it has spread it as the beavers parents got back to normal, and so as the sisters even though they they're immune to began with and so all of the other animals.

"Well, we hope that you learn your lesson." aid Dagget.

"I sure did Mr. Beaver," said the Professor. "I think that we could never figure if the smog get to spread all over the forest as they might has they get to see how much young as they could get."

"Actually, I Think the lesson is, if you want to make everybody younger, please make a warning next time." said Norbert.

"Ah, yes of course." the Professor said. "We should get back to the lab," said the assistant. "Now that we're back to normal, I think that we know how to lose weight."

"I think that I could manage." and so, as the Professor had to drop the beavers off to their homes, they get to see that they might had to see as they get to use as they get to see as they would know as they get to see that they get home as they get o possible as they get to sit down.

Later, they get to make sure as they enjoy their youthful adventure they had. "It was a big misunderstanding." said Norb. "Now that we're back to normal, we can stay up night and watch scary movies and then we get to see that we get to bigger and better."

"Yeah, I think that we could be that seriousness that they could get a little young." replied Dagget.

As they get to see that they might to look the night sky, they knew that they had a strong youthful adventure as they get to make sure as they get to rest up for an adult adventures that they could have.

Just then, they have one right about now as they get to stay up late but that's another story.

The End

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day

Thank You.

Closing Note; Yeah, My writing may be a little sloppy at first, but it's getting better by the story and its chapter, so yeah, I wanted you to know.


End file.
